russelfandomcom-20200213-history
List of programs broadcast by ZTV 33
This is the list of programs that are being broadcast by ZTV 33, the major interactive television and radio network in the Philippines, owned and operated by ZOE Broadcasting Network and operated and maintained by Studio 26 Productions. Headquartered at the 22/F, Strata 2000 Building, Emerald Avenue, Ortigas Center, Pasig City. The majority of the programs shown on the network are created by ZTV's Entertainment division. ZTV Entertainment is responsible for original programs ranging from musical and variety shows, lifestyle and showbiz talk shows, music videos, game and reality shows and comedy show. Sports programs produced by ZTV Sports that includes the professional basketball leagues like the Philippine Basketball League (PBL) and the National Basketball League (NBL), while news, public affairs and public service programs are produced by ZTV News and Public Affairs and by other independent production outfits. Meanwhile, the network also airs religious programming roduced by ZOE Broadcasting Network. The remaining airtime of ZTV is dedicated to acquired cartoons from the United States. ZTV also shows TV specials, sporting and awarding events. For the previously aired defunct programs shows of ZTV, see list of programs aired by ZTV 33. Current programming Note: Titles are listed in alphabetical order, followed by the year of debut in parentheses. 'Newscasts' *''Balita Ngayon'' (2008) (simulcast on Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz and RadyoviZion TV) **''Balita Ngayon Weekend'' (2008) (simulcast on Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz and RadyoviZion TV) *''Headline 33'' (2008) (simulcast on Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz and RadyoviZion TV) *''Maganda Morning Pinoy!'' (2010) (simulcast on Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz) *''ZTV NewsBreak'' (2008) 'Variety' *''Executive Lounge with Dale Adriatico'' (2008) *''Rakrakan Pepe'' (March 2, 2018) *''Saturday Night Live with Jorel Tan'' (2008) *''The Buddy Zamora Musical Experience'' (2008) *''The R&B Show: Ramos and Bondoc'' (2017) *''Your Evening with Pilita'' (October 12, 2014) 'Reality' *''Gimme A Break'' (2008) *''New Generation'' (2008) *''The BOSS, the Conjuor'' (2008) 'Game' *''Panalo Ka Game!'' (2014) *''Spin 2 Win'' (2008) *''WeSing'' (2017) 'Comedy' *Mr. Shooli's No Holds Barred (2008) 'Sports' *''Bigtime Boxing'' (2014) *''Karera Racing'' (2014) *''PBL on ZTV'' (2013) *''Philippines Football League'' (March 2, 2018) *''Pool Showdown'' (2014) *''Ringside at Elorde'' (2014) *''URCC'' (2014) 'Music videos' *''Hearts on Fire'' (2008) 'Talk' *''Actually, Bayaw!'' (October 21, 2013) *''Juan On Juan'' (2008) 'Public affairs' *''Kontrobersyal'' (October 6, 2016) *''Talk to Harry'' (2008) 'Public service' *''Doc Willie and Liza'' (2008) *''Heartbeat Live'' (2008) *''On Scene: Balita, Aksyon na Serbisyo'' (2008) (simulcast on Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz and RadyoviZion TV) *''Rapido ni Tulfo'' (2010-present) 'Informative' *''DOSTv: Science for the People'' (October 23, 2017) *''Kira's Style'' (2017) *''Only Gemma'' (2008) 'Cooking' *''Kusina Bilidad'' (July 19, 2010) 'Educational' *''Teleskwela'' (2008) 'Religious' *''3 O'Clock Divine Mercy Prayer'' (2008, produced by Divine Mercy Channel) *''Divine Mercy TV Mass'' (2008, produced by Divine Mercy Channel) 'Infomercial' *''Tagamend'' (February 21, 2009) 'Film and special presentation' *''Cartoon Theater'' (2008) *''Sunday Larger Theater'' (2008) ZOE / Light Network–produced programs 'Public affairs' *''Adyenda'' (2005) *''Diyos at Bayan'' (1998, also broadcast on GMA Network, GMA News TV and Light Network) *''Pisobilities'' (July 6, 2012, also broadcast on GMA News TV and Light Network) 'Religious' *''Jesus the Healer'' (1998, also broadcast on GMA Network, GMA News TV and Light Network) *''Life Giver'' (2013, also broadcast on GMA News TV and Light Network) *''Light Up'' (April 25, 2011, also broadcast on GMA News TV and Light Network) *''Midnight Prayer Helps'' (2006, also broadcast on GMA News TV and Light Network) *''PJM Forum'' (1998, also broadcast on GMA News TV and Light Network) *''This New Life'' (in cooperation with Alabang New Life Christian Center) (2002) 'Animated' *''Superbook Classic'' (2008) *''Superbook Reimagined'' (2012, produced by CBN Asia) *''The Flying House'' (2008) Current acquired programming 'Animation (KiddieLand)' Weekday mornings *''Disney’s Magic English'' (December 15, 2008) *''Good Morning, Mickey!'' (December 15, 2008) Kiddie Tanghali (Monday-Friday), a noontime block for kids featuring cartoons. *''The Flintstone Kids'' (2014) *''The Jetsons'' (December 15, 2008) *''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'' (December 15, 2008) Weekend mornings *''The Flintstones'' (October 18, 2008) *''Mickey Mouse Works'' (October 18, 2008) 'Sports' *''NBL on ZTV'' (October 13, 2013) *''Top Rank Boxing'' (April 16, 2017) 'Infomercial' *''TV Shop Philippines'' (formerly TV Shoppe and Vision TV Shopping) (January 5, 2015) Regional programming 'Luzon' *''Balita Ngayon Amianan'' - ZTV Channel 21 Baguio 'Visayas' *''Balita Ngayon Ilonggo'' - ZTV Channel 33 Iloilo *''Balita Ngayon Cebuano'' - ZTV Channel 25 Cebu 'Mindanao' *''Balita Ngayon Davaoeno'' - ZTV Channel 25 Davao References See also *ZTV 33 *ZOE Broadcasting Network *DZOZ-TV *List of programs aired by ZTV 33 *Get to know our favorite Philippine TV network *ZTV Pinoy (Philippine newspaper) *ZTV, to launch promo in 2011 *ZTV 33 Program Schedule *ZTV 33 Holy Week Schedule on April 5-7, 2012 *ZTV 33's Schedule (April 2010) Category:Lists of television series by network Category:Philippine television series Category:Television in Metro Manila Category:ZOE Broadcasting Network Category:ZTV 33